


Песни и пляски кэцхен

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, Naval Fleet, OE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for <a href="http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5295520"><b>fandom OE 2015</b></a></p><p>Archive download: <a href="https://yadi.sk/d/kb32dOsdiE72r">192 kbps</a> (78.2 Mb), <a href="https://yadi.sk/d/OmLD1EQqiE6zh">224 kbps</a> (91.2 Mb), <a href="https://yadi.sk/d/tyspQ4pgiE6yi">320 kbps</a> (129 Mb)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Песни и пляски кэцхен

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom OE 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5295520)
> 
> Archive download: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/kb32dOsdiE72r) (78.2 Mb), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/OmLD1EQqiE6zh) (91.2 Mb), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/tyspQ4pgiE6yi) (129 Mb)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/uXTAwNR.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IZCg6GZ.jpg)

Contents:

1\. Sahashi Toshihiko. Simulacrum Miyakuni (OST Simoun). 02:18  
2\. Urban Symphony. Rändajad (Acustic version). 02:40  
3\. Faun. Mit Dem Wind (2013, Von Den Elben). 03:06  
4\. Hayley Westenra. Dark Waltz. 04:18  
5\. Henry Purcell. Dido and Aeneas. Act II. But ere we this perform (First and Second Witch). 01:12  
6\. Jean-Baptiste Lully. Psyche. Air des Demons. 01:47  
7\. Hayley Westenra. Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush cover). 04:12  
8\. Camel. Running from Paradise (1996, Harbour Of Tears). 05:20  
9\. Jon Lord. Aria (1976, Sarabande). 03:46  
10\. Henry Purcell. Dido and Aeneas. Act III. Come away, fellow sailors (A Sailor, Chorus). 01:36  
11\. Faun. Tanz Mit Mir (feat. Santiano) (2013, Von Den Elben). 03:02  
12\. Hector Berlioz. Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14 II. Un bal (cond. Pierre Boulez). 06:35  
13\. Urban Symphony. Rändajad (Radio version). 03:02  
14\. Ralph Vaughan-Williams. The Lark Ascending (cond. Bernard Haitink). 13:33 


End file.
